Why?
by Libious
Summary: Following the events after Bellweather's arrest.


The jackal behind the glass emptied the paper bag onto the tray before him.

"One keyring, one wooden figurine of a tree," the mammal paused for a brief moment, looking up at the face before him, "one wedding band…" With no reaction from the items' owner, the jackal went on. "Two smartphones, one handkerchief…"

He eventually placed also a pair of brown slacks, plus a Hawaiian shirt on the counter, before pushing all the stuff towards the mammal on the other side of the armored glass.

The red fox silently gathered all items and headed to the next room to change into regular clothing. When done, he knocked on the door on the opposite wall. Few moments later a wolf guard opened them, motioning the fox to follow, with a nod of his head.

The vulpine followed obediently, walking through the next corridor without saying a word.

Several heavy doors later, he finally saw the sky. There was no sunshine of hope, no cheesy rainbow to shine on him, just dark grey, numerous clouds. Which was fine with him, or more like, it didn't matter. He trudged towards the massive gate in the wall surrounding the facility. Once there, another guard nodded at him, and opened the last pair of door between the fox and a world without bars in every window.

He stood in place for about a second, before he moved forward.

Of course, she was there…

Her face brightened up the moment she saw him.

In a way, it stabbed at his heart with an iron nail. He had time to think, a lot of it.

"Hey, Slick." Her greeting was soft, accompanied by a smile.

"Hey." His response was… flat, to say the least.

It didn't escape her ears, and they lowered a little.

"... Nick?"

He sighed mentally. "Let's get this over with, shall we? I won't be joining the the ZPD."

"... What?" The bunny's ears fell behind her head. She was speechless at first, but then her eyes gleamed.

"Why are saying that? Is it because of your record?" Judy stepped forward. "If you're worried about it, the new mayor has already issued a full pardon for you. We took Bellweather down as a team."

Nick stuffed both paws into his pockets, returning an empty gaze. "It should be plain as day that I don't fit to be a cop. I can't think like one, I can't obey rules like one. Face it, Carrots, I'm no law abiding citizen."

But she simply placed both paws on her hips." I don't buy this, Nick. It all sounds like an excuse to me. Is this some sort of a prank? Because it's not funny."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" The fox was adorning a poker face.

Her gaze softened a bit, as she looked into his eyes. The bunny let out a sigh, letting her arms fall down by her sides. "Look… let's not discuss this here, okay? I'll call a Zoober and we can continue at my place. I'm inviting you for lunch, come on." She encouraged him with a small smile and a wave of her paw.

He did not move.

"I appreciate the offer, but… I won't be going. In fact, I decided that I'm leaving Zootopia."

Judy wasn't sure what shocked her more, whether the words themselves, or the empty voice that delivered them.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm leaving, Officer Hopps." He repeated calmly.

The doe's paws moved, forming chaotic gestures, along with her mouth, but she couldn't get a word out. She finally broke through the shock, and clenched her fists. "Why?!"

"Simple," he shrugged, "I have no reason to stay. Plus too many unfriendly faces, memories… Time to start over."

"Unfriemdly fa- What about your friends?! Benji, Finnick… What about… me?" The last word had difficulty leaving her mouth.

He gave her another empty stare.

It sucks, but has to be done.

"I'll send you a postcard."

A muscle twitched on Judy's cheek. "Don't screw with me!" She exploded. "After all we've been through?!" The doe waved her paw in an arc. "Chased by a savage mammal, almost iced by Mr Big, sneaking around guarded places… And you tell me about a friggin post card?!"

Nick remained unmoved by her outburst. "No need to get so worked up. I didn't think you'd be so agitated."

"You bet I am!" She yelled. "Sorry to disappoint you, if you thought that nobody cares. Well, I care!"

I know.

The fox shrugged again. "Don't see why you should. Foxes are loners anyway. We're not a good material for frie-"

"Because I love you!"

The last sentence was screamed out, drowning whatever he was going to say.

It brought silence between them. A stoic, empty gazed fox, and a panting, disturbed bunny, with first inklings of tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Then you have my sympathy…"

Judy twitched, that's how hollow his voice was. Still, she did not step down. "You want me to believe that? That after all the things you've done for me…"

Nick gave another shrug, while looking at the buildings behind the bunny. "Like I said, I had a lot of time to think."

Judy took a step forward. "Who I am to you, then? A stranger? That's what you're saying?"

The tiniest suggestion of a smirk made an appearance on his face. "We obviously know each other."

The doe slowly shook her head. "Why are you like this…" She immediately closed the distance between them, the movement drawing the fox's attention. "Look at me."

Nick sighed. "Carrots-"

"Look. At. Me."

The demand was sharp enough for him to gaze at her face.

She was brimming with determination.

"I don't believe you." The doe stated with an emotion laced voice. "You are not like this. I don't know what happened in there," she gestured towards the guarded facility, "but I won't believe that you would say such things."

He shrugged. "What do you expect from me?"

"Look at me. Look me in the eye, and say that my feelings mean nothing to you."

Just as she finished saying that, Nick leaned down to her. His eyes met hers and he spoke with the same, empty voice. "Your feelings mean nothing to me."

The immediate statement made her blink in astonishment. Her heart didn't even have time to plunge into suffering, when he straightened up.

His voice reached her as if from a far. "And with that, I bid you adieu." The fox marched past the stupefied bunny, with paws in his pockets.

"You're lying…" Her weak voice reached his ears.

I am.

Nick didn't stop walking when Judy turned around, her cheeks drowning in tears. "Why, Nick?"

He remained silent, making distance with every step.

Because I am darkness, while you are light. Because I will not allow your whiteness to be tainted, by someone as unworthy as me. And I will do what's necessary, even if I have to tear myself apart. So… farewell, my love. May you find peace.


End file.
